Alalea
Alalea is the Third Sea spawn island for players Level 180 - 249. Alalea is Cursebeard's kingdom, an island half the size of Mainland. It consists of a city surrounded by tall walls, with grassland all around. Appearance Alalea is an island with castle-like defenses. Inside the walls are numerous market stands and houses divided into a "merchant district" and various "housing districts." Multicolored cannons line the top of the walls, and bri dges from the walls lead to a large building in the center. One Shot Pirate flags are scattered along the walls and on top of the main building. Small golden fountains are placed in each corner of Alalea.''' IslandAlaleaHouses.jpg|The distinct differences between house sections IslandAlaleaGold.jpg|The Rich District NewDistrict.png|The New District OldDistrict.png|The Old District '''Houses Houses take up three districts of Alalea, with each district being a different color, indicating three different social classes. *The Old District - The houses here are stone gray, and the residents are not very wealthy. *The New District - The houses here are white with blue roofings. Upper-middle class citizens live in this district. *The Rich District - Houses in this district are white and gold. A lot of the captain's commanders live here. Citizens line the streets of every district. One entrance to Alalea lies between the Rich and New districts, and the other between the the Merchant and Rich. Merchant Square IslandAlaleaMerchant.png|Merchant Square First shot.png|The First Shot A small area filled with merchant stands is found in between the white-gold and gray housing corners. The 14 stands, 12 of which you can interact with, are run by merchants who sell fishing equipment, ship equipment, various armor, hats, and accessories. There is also a small bar in the merchant square known as "The First Shot". Central Tower In the middle of Alalea is a large building that serves as the barracks for the guards. Rooms include a pavilion, sleeping quarters, and a throne room for Cursebeard. This place also contains the Alalea Library, which is supposed to be 2nd biggest in the Arcane World. In the library, players can buy The Arcane Chronicles and other books to get to know more about the lore. Guards Along the city walls, various guards and guard captains will be found and can be talked to. However, guard mobs only appear upon demolishing houses, and will disappear after they kill the person who demolished a house or after a period of time. Standard guards are equipped with Colossal Cutlasses, but do not use Colossal Flying Slash. Drake.png|Drake Jace.png|Jace CaptainReginaldMiniboss.jpg|Reginald Arsen-0.png|Arsen Guard Captains include: * Arus, the Head of Defense, who carries a large golden bazooka on his back. He is not fightable. * Reginald, who wields Dual Colossal Cutlasses. He is level 320 with 3,533 HP. * Drake, a blind man who wields Dual Flintlocks. He is level 315 with 3,498 HP. * Jace, a Light user who attacks with the Staff of Light. He is level 325 with 3,568 HP. *Arsen, the One Shot Pirates' Commander of Division 3. He is a level 1,250 Ash Curse user with 18,750 HP. He also has a large red sword on his back, but doesn't use it. Music Associated Quests Requesting Help * Quest Giver: Theos, The War Phoenix * Objective: '''Talk to Cursebeard in the castle keep of Alalea. * '''Rewards: 1500 Experience, 2000 lamina Trivia *The music played on Alalea is called "Bloodborne - Undone By The Blood (The First Hunter Remix)". *Alalea had a different background music before it was released to the public. *Strangely enough, you can fish in the grass outside of the city walls. 'Tips' *'''Do not '''use any magic melee moves on the guards, since using one on a guard when it despawns will cause you to be stuck in place. Category:Needs images Category:Third Sea Category:Spawn Category:Islands Category:Third Sea Islands Category:Music Category:Quests Category:One Shot Pirates Category:Alalea Category:Wiki Page List